Anixious Awaiting Astor
by hospitalgirlidiots
Summary: Astor and Cody are waiting patiently for Dexter to come and take the three to "get" Astor's birthday present, but when she and Cody do the dirty work they forget a piece of evidence....Will the Morgan's ever be able to enjoy there little hobby ever again?
1. Human emotions day?

**Just so you know: I do not own Astor or any other Dexter characters. If you only watch the shows, before you say anything you should know that Cody and Astor are just like Dexter. I might add that I' d love if you reviewed my story. Also I enjoyed writing this story and idea very much! Enjoy! Sorry if it's a bit confusing. Tell me if it is, so I can fix the little things I messed up on**

I sat there looking at the outside of my house eying the clock, waiting patiently for it to strike nine while taking small breaths. Normally I am not the kind of person to feel anxious but today Angelic Astor had seemed like she was on speed. Why would Astor Morgan actually be so anxious you ask? Well that question is easy to answer, Astor Morgan formally known as Astor Bennett was now turning eighteen when the clock strikes nine o'clock and I finally would be able to dance like a ballerina in the nighttime sky as Deliah (my dark passenger).

I sat waiting, and watching like the human that I was not, and that is when Cody came into the room with a wide spread grin. I knew he was as humanly excited as I was so I did not wonder about the odd grin that displayed on his face. "Happy birthday Astor!" He said giving me a hug, which once again was odd. "Aren't you excited that me and you are becoming adults." He used the term as though we were both about to have sex with a partner of ours.

I gave a wicked grin and looked at him, "You have no idea!" I then made a flabbergasted expression noticing an odd reaction from myself, "I mean this is something the two of us have been waiting for and looked forward to for years. We're actually going to go after a live living human being." And just when Anxiously Awaiting Astor spoke those words, the doorbell rang.

"Race you!" Cody said immaturely, the thought of killing just made us so cheerful that it scared me.

"You're on!" I then ran to the door hoping it was Dexter back from work but no it was only Josiah. Genially Jaded Josiah, coming here to give Anxiously Awaiting Astor her birthday present. He wore a surprised look on his face and said softly, "Happy birthday Astor."

I stood looking at him with an odd look for a second before Cody nudged me to do something, so I just up and hugged him. He was my little pet, my disguise my own personal annoying human, but he was here at the wrong time and I wanted him gone. NOT dead but out of here now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My cheeks felt hot and oddly for the second time I felt anger, it was weird but I felt it. I overcame myself but I still felt it. Not enough to bang Josiah over the head with a nearby baseball bat or beat him up no, but just enough to want to do those things. That is when he passed me a wrapped up box, with the colors of red and white. This just made me more anxious! Red. Did he know what tonight was? I rolled my eyes knowing that he did not and then I took the present and slowly opened it pretending that the wrapping was something special to me.

"I hope you like it," Josiah responded as I slowly opened the gift. It was a necklace. A cross diamond necklace, it was so beautiful and Christ like that I had a feeling it would burn a hole through my horrible knife holding hand as I held it. I was not the kind of girl to get all mooshy gooshy but another girl would hug him in her arms and say the three horrible words that I hated.

"Thanks," I said giving him a kiss on the cheek, those were not the words but I was not going to say the words, I Love you. Why? Well you see where that got Dexter. I looked at the necklace holding it but the outside and not the cross looking at it as though it was the most awesome thing I have ever seen. Though it wasn't, so I imagined that I was watching Cody killing a dog. Much more enthusiasm came to place then.

"So are you and Cody going to do something tonight?" He asked with an annoying human smile that stated that he wanted to join us if we were.

I looked at him quickly trying to think of some normal excuse as I held the rebuking cross necklace in my hand and that's when it came to me, "Actually no Josiah. Cody's sick and I planed to spend my birthday with my family. IF that's ok with you." Just as I said, that Cody coughed himself in oblivion. IT was such a great performance that he should have won an Emmy for it.

"Oh, it's ok with me." He said a bit too quickly, that Cody and I made an Oxymoron expression, "I already have plans tonight."

"With who?" I asked like a normal human girl would (Which I'm not) would ask.

"Myself and one of my friends, we're going to go see a movie," He said fixing to walk out the door, but before he did, he kissed my cheek and went out the door.

As soon as he left, Cody gave me a look that read that he was a bit frustrated with my human and I couldn't blame him I was too. What if Dexter came and he was still here. What time would we have to see the "Movie" we had told mom we went out to see. I sighed and nodded waiting anxiously for time to go by and Dexter to be here.

Cody sat next to me with no enthusiasm left in him and looked at me with sad eyes leading me to a flash back.

"_Ollie Ollie Oxen free! Gonna find the escaped zoo animal behind a tree!" Eleven year old Astor proclaimed as her and Cody went to look for the little monkey. Cody held the knife and I held the element of surprise. I looked at Cody not having to say a word and then he did what he did with a smile on his face. And that was the most awesome thing two-sociopath children could do for a feeling. Any feeling at but to do it made us some how feel alive._

"Astor!" Cody said nudging me. In what seemed had been a flash back had been a dream, which once again was odd. "Dexter's here."

I smiled awkwardly running to the door with all my anxiousness gone and excitement at reach. I was going to have the best birthday present ever.


	2. suprise!

Cody sadly reached the door before I did but I didn't mind though because truth be told I wasn't as excited as I was ten minutes ago. "Hey Dex," Cody said giving him a smile, which I must say once more was strange.

Dexter just gave us a strange look and then asked, "I see someone's in an oddly good mood. I suppose you two are ready for tonight?"

Cody nodded and then I said, "Yeah we're ready Dex, we have everything from the duct tape to the handy dandy knife here." when I said that I took the knife that was inside my makeup bag out and showed it to him with my famous political smile.

"Ok good and I suppose that I don't have to guess that you two are dressed to blend in." He said looking at the two of us. Cody merely shook his head and stared at me, yet not speaking through stares.

"Yep we're ready, so now it's your turn to dress up in the appropriate clothing. Cody looks like he's about to pee himself," I then nodded insuring that we had everything we needed and went to get his supplies and dress accordingly for a sociopaths eighteenth birthday.

Once more though I sat and waiting debating with the clock just to move when I blinked, just this once and that's when Dexter called Cody and I into the living room. I knew that the reason we were called into the room was to have a discussion about the killer we were after and how the Code of Harry should always oblige no matter what or who.

So me being Anxiously Anticipating Astor sat down on a couch to her partner in crime Cody and when Dexter sat down the discussion began, "Alright guys this is big, extremely big. You know the murders of teen girls that has been going on in our side of Miami?"

Cody nodded and then I relied, "You mean the Strangler?"

Dexter nodded as he looked at papers that he had printed from the internet and I couldn't help but to admire the man's work. Arms were tied like gorgeous bows with brown rope and the legs the same finishing off with the rope burns on each girl's neck. I knew that whoever was doing this had no clue that he was making someone's birthday wish come true.

"Yeah the strangler, but anyways this mastermind as finally been identified by myself and it might be a surprise to the both of you," Dexter said in such a normal tone that you'd never suspect him of planning on murdering anyone.

I arched my eyebrow, "How surprising can it be? I mean it can't be mom right?"

Cody just watched the two of us thinking hard as he looked at the pictures and then back at me, "It's Astor's pet isn't it?"

Dexter looked at Cody and asked, "Josiah?"

Cody nodded and I looked at the two with my brown eyes, waiting for an answer. If Josiah was the Miami strangler his chance of a so called relationship with me would be dead, _literally._


	3. We're leaving

What a small world is really all I could think. I always knew something was strange about him but I was unsure of what that trait could possibly be. I mean he seemed normal, fun, and he had a good sense of charm but once I came to think of it he seemed like he was faking it all as though just to say he wanted and emotion a feeling. I had once known how it felt to have such feelings, but once I seen Cody do all those terrible things to animals, that I had helped him capture I grew emotionless and really even heartless some would say. Yet at this moment all I had to say was that I was highly serious when I said" He's mine."

Dexter and Cody merely gave me an oxymoronic expression, I was expecting that of course. It was Cody's birthday but it toyed with me to know that the pray was right in front of my freckled covered nose. I put a lock of my red hair behind my ear surprised that none of the two had spoken yet.

"When are we going Dexter?" I asked now more apathetically anxious then ever, I mean it was truly sad how much more enthusiastic I had become after finding out it was Josiah. My hands were still on the file and I scanned through the pictures once more. "Also how about before we slice and dice I think we should make him suffer the way those girls did."

I knew at this moment that the Darkpassanger was showing in my eyes now, because Cody merely squinted as I spoke my words. He knew that I was ready maybe even more ready then himself. For him it seemed like a change in events as though for once in my life I was going to be his actual older sister and not just the person who sat and watched as her brother had a bit of fun. No, now I was going to have a little bit of fun on my own, I was going to be on his side helping instead of watching. I was going to do what I was told just to make myself feel better.

Dexter's eyes scanned me for a moment before arching his eyebrow and asking, "Astor are you all right? I mean I was merely going to help you two with your first kill but presuming you seem highly enthusiastic about tonight I might just have to watch you and Cody do as you please,"

Cody gave me a smile and it read everything that I could possibly want to hear, but then of course I looked to Dexter for guidenss I didn't want to do it alone. This was our first prey and we needed Dexter. So I made a serious expression at Cody, "We need your help, as much as this sounds enthusiastic I can't it wouldn't be right and as much as I'd hate to say it…that would be a mistake."

Cody was of course quiet, he normally was and it really wasn't much of a disguise. "Anyways I have to be home on time, I do have to go to school…learn the basics of police work." A smile grew on my face as I thought of the past, the job seemed so normal a police officer like my aunt Debbie. Ever since I saw that gun of hers I'd always wanted to do the job it was like it was screaming my name.

Dexter then nodded, "So we'll be off?"

I nodded as I picked up a picture of a girl, the poor poor girl. She didn't disserve the punishment she received but oh Josiah definitely was.

Ooc: Sorry I haven't writen..I'll put up the next chapter by next week..It won't take forever I promise.


End file.
